


By Invite Only

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Infidelity, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa enjoys playing with virile young men on the brink of adulthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Invite Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> For the HP_Het_Taboo Dirtywrong Comment Fest

Neville brought the invitation with him just in case there had been some sort of mistake. When he saw other people he knew he felt foolish for doubting, but it wouldn't be the first time someone had played a prank on him. Furthermore, there were students he recognized who were half-bloods; he wondered if it was the first time any of them had willingly stepped foot in Malfoy Manor.

"I think it's awful," Neville's grandmother had told him as she had ripped up her gilt-edged invitation. "The gall of that woman, inviting people where such atrocities happened!"

"She couldn't help it that You-Know-Who was there," Neville had said. "Where else are the Malfoys supposed to live?"

"If such things had happened in this house, _I_ would have burned it to the ground without a second thought!"

As Neville gazed up at the Manor's high turrets, he wondered if Gran was right. One of the tower windows was lit and he saw a silhouette pass in front of the light before disappearing out of view.

Once he went inside, it was so crowded that Neville wondered if people had accepted Narcissa Malfoy's invitation simply out of sheer curiosity. The interior was so sombre it seemed more fit for a funeral than a celebration. He noticed there wasn't a house elf in sight, just an elderly man in a formal robes fussing with the fruit arrangement on the main banquet table. There was no doubt Narcissa had carefully thought out what might be used against her. Neville spied a few guests peeking underneath tablecloths as if they expected to see bloodstains.

"Bulstrode."

Neville looked up, startled. She extended her hand formally as if they were participating in some banking transaction. Neville hadn't seen Millicent Bulstrode out of her Slytherin robes before; he almost hadn't recognized her. Some of the other students wore their robes proudly but he didn't see a single Slytherin dressed in theirs. He felt a pang of guilt as he shook her hand; she ought to be just as proud of her house as he was of his. But maybe it was too soon for anyone to think highly of any Slytherin, other than Harry's glowing declarations of Snape's virtues which had become a tad embarrassing. Perhaps it was easy for Harry to glorify Snape's part in the war, but Neville and others remembered all too keenly the Hogwarts that Snape had ruled.

"I think we've met," Neville said. He made a faulty attempt at sounding humorous. Judging by the way she glared back at him, he realized he'd failed. "I mean, hi. Neville Longbottom."

"I just wanted you to be sure that you realize Madam Malfoy went out of her way to do this for you -- I mean -- for all of us. You'd do her a favor by spreading that word among your mates who might be less... appreciative."

"Of course," Neville said.

"She also wanted to thank you personally."

"Me?"

"For helping defeat --" Millicent hesitated. It seemed to him that she was reluctant to pick a proper euphemism for Voldemort.

He stared down at his feet, feeling as awkward as a first year and not the proper hero he was supposed to be.

"Follow me."

He looked back up in surprise and saw Millicent heading up a tall staircase.

"What, now?"

When she didn't respond, Neville hurried after her. She was silent as they climbed several more staircases until she finally stopped, both of them slightly out of breath. Without any announcement, Millicent beckoned Neville inside and shut the door behind him. He looked back at the door in a panic, hearing Millicent's footsteps faintly on the stairs.

"It's very kind of you to come see me."

He turned and saw Madam Malfoy sitting on the edge of a small four-poster bed. It was a small bedroom, something that seemed more suited for guests than a master bedroom. Neville gave an abrupt bow then immediately felt foolish for doing so.

"I'm sorry for the surroundings," Narcissa said. She let out a heavy sigh as she rose from the bed and drew the curtains closed. "This is one of the few rooms that went untouched. It's still very difficult for me to go below."

"I'm very sorry," Neville said. He cleared his throat and glanced around the room, uncertain where to look. "I -- er -- I hope you and your family are doing alright?"

"My husband and Draco are staying at an old family home in Minorca," Narcissa said. She fidgeted with the lace at her wrist, as if momentarily disconcerted. "They have not been well. We felt it would be best if they had some peace and quiet for a time."

"We?"

"My friends," Narcissa said. "They thought it might raise suspicion if the three of us left together; so I stayed behind to clear our family name."

Neville thought for a moment that she looked quite like Hermione; her posture straight and her gaze upon him as daring him to disbelieve her innocence.

"That was brave of you," he said. 

Neville found himself unable to turn away from her now, she seemed so determined that he see her truth. He now just noticed that the neckline of her gown dipped low enough to show the curve of her breasts. Neville cleared his throat as he jerked his gaze away. 

"I don't think ill of you at all."

"That's very kind of you," Narcissa said. As she approached him he realized she was nearly as tall as he was. Neville swallowed hard as she took his hand and led him to the bed.

"You wouldn't mind if I showed you how much your comforting words mean to me?"

Neville gasped, jerked out of his reverie. He felt dizzy as he stumbled back.

"But... but your husband."

Narcissa smiled. She didn't look at him in a bashful way, but in a way that made him remember a picture one of the boys had passed around one night. It had been of a naked woman; much older than the usual girls that they ogled. She had been on all fours and he had found the sight of her low-hanging breasts much more exciting than he had expected. That woman had figured prominently in many of his fantasies after that.

"You're a very honest boy," Narcissa said. Her voice was softer now, much different than the stiff greeting she had given him earlier. "Rest assured, he won't find out."

Neville stumbled back toward the door, his hand fumbling for the doorknob.

"You don't have to stay," she said. 

Narcissa took his hands and brought them up to her breasts. He was breathless by her guidance and he squeezed her breasts a little, aroused at how soft and heavy they were.

"Oh, sorry!" Neville whispered. He felt horribly embarrassed to be groping her breasts like that.

"I like it," Narcissa said. She leaned toward him and kissed him gently on the lips. "It shows me you're not afraid."

"I am a little," Neville said meekly. He could feel her nipples under his palms.

She turned away from him and lifted her hair so he could undo the back of her gown. Narcissa smelled so grown-up; her scent was clean and simple, not the overpowering perfume that seemed to follow any girl who passed in the school halls. Neville reached around for her bare breasts and cupped them in his hands, breathing heavily against her back. She moaned as he rubbed her nipples between his fingers; aroused at how excited she was by his touch.

She pulled him onto the bed and he kissed her breasts, her stomach, her neck -- he had always heard boys talking about what they wanted to do with girls but all Neville could think about was the way Narcissa's breasts sloped to the side as she lay back. The way she arched her back as he kissed her stomach, the way she moaned louder when he kissed her there. He felt her squirm her hand down into her knickers and he wondered if she wanted him there too.

"Do you want to make me come?"

Neville nodded quickly, her words making his prick even harder.

He buried his face in her breasts, holding them tightly as he kissed them again and again. Suddenly, she cried out and jerked upon the bed as she came. She gently pushed him aside, her eyes now closed in pleasure. She finally opened her eyes and glanced over at him as if she had just now realized he was there.

"I don't want you to go missing at the party," Narcissa said with a languid smile. "You should go."

Neville let out a strangled sound of surprise, his tongue tangled up in the haze of his arousal. 

\---

Neville managed to pull himself together before he left; his prick protesting the lack of release. He wondered if he could duck into a toilet, but as soon as he left the room he bumped into Ron.

"Neville?"

"Ron!" Neville gaped at him.

"I -- Millicent Bulstrode said I ought to come up, something about Malfoy's mum wanting to thank me."

Neville couldn't speak. Ron looked clearly embarrassed.

"I guess it's okay to talk to her," Ron continued. "Now that we're all on the same side and all, right? Anyway, where've you been?"

"Had to use the toilet," Neville said. "And uh, no. I'm sure it's fine."

"Brilliant," Ron said, seeming to brighten up. "I'll see you later at the party."

As Ron continued up the staircase, Neville overheard Millicent talking to Dean Thomas.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to give her my best," Dean said to her. "We've all been through a lot."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate it," Millicent said. "I'll let you know when she's ready to see you."

Millicent smiled broadly at Dean, but when she saw Neville she winked at him. 

"Never thought I'd see the day Bulstrode would talk to one of us," Dean said after she left. "Things sure have changed, haven't they?"

Neville felt himself blush.


End file.
